


Nightmares Within your Head

by orphan_account



Series: Late South Park One Shots [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay Craig Tucker, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Protect Tweek Tweak, Romantic Fluff, Sad Tweek Tweak, Sleeping Together, Supportive Craig Tucker, but not really, like really light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nights are tough for some, luckily there's Craig helping him with them.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Late South Park One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Nightmares Within your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a Halloween thing but oh well, procrastination am I right?

Tweek woke up in a gasp, believing what he saw but knowing it wasn’t real. His initial thought was to call Craig, get him over and spend the whole night watching funny movies or shows. His hand went to his phone, hovering over the most recent call, ‘Craig’. His mind stopped as he knew he’d still be asleep. He looked around, blood flashing within his eyes and he called him.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring 

“Hey, Tweek, wha’sup?” He heard Craig mumble, tiredly, “I’m sorry Craig, maybe I shouldn’t have called you so late.” There were distinct ruffling of sheets, “Do you want me to come over? I’m just down the street.” Tweek thought about it and agreed, “Okay, if you want, you don’t have to.” Craig responded, “I’d love too.”

Tweek hung up, waiting for the door to open, he could almost hear the breaths Craig made as he ran and the loud footsteps echoing through the whole town. That could also be whatever was looking at him through the window.

It wasn’t long before the door eventually did open, revealing Craig. Tweek was under the covers, sitting up staring at Craig with eyes wide. Craig paid no attention to the protests of Tweeks voice saying he should’ve never called him. Craig pretested as well, saying Tweek should always call him whenever he feels upset. 

“So what would you want to do?” Craig asked, sitting on the bed with Tweek. Tweek shrugged, not knowing what to do actually. Craig continued, “Okay, what about watch a couple of movies?” Tweek nodded, getting out his computer. They decided to watch ‘Moonrise Kingdom’ and other fun-loving movies. Tweek laid his head in Craig’s lap with the computer in front of him. Craig had started to play with Tweek’s hair, not really paying attention to the movie. 

Tweek had started to close his eye but violently opening them when noticed. Craig saw it and told him, “Go to sleep baby, we’ll be here in the morning.” Tweek nodded believing him. He shut his eyes and felt the hands in his hair and heard the movie playing in the background.

He awoke to the sight of Craig’s face covered in sheets and pillows. He smiled as he looked at the sun rising in the mountains. Craig’s black eyes stared at Tweek, “How’d you sleep?” Craig asked, raising a hand to feel Tweek’s hair. Tweek responded, “Good with you here.” Craig hummed at that, still groggy from just waking up. “It’s Saturday, we can sleep in.” They liked sleeping together. There was a calmness to it, a calmness saying that everything would be alright if they wouldn’t leave the bed. The breaths they’d make in the silence proved they were still here and alive. Sometimes, Tweek dreams about death. 

Tweek approved of sleeping more and faced towards Craig. He laid on the pillow and closed his eyes with a hand on Craig’s face.


End file.
